bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Retsu Unohana
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 193 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 159 cm | waga = 45 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 4. Oddziału Kapitan 11. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:4.jpeg 4. Oddział Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Isane Kotetsu Seinosuke Yamada | bazy operacyjne = 4. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Minazuki | bankai = Minazuki | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japoński głos = Aya Hisakawa | angielski głos = Kate Higgins | hiszpański głos = Irina Indigo (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest byłym kapitanem 4. Oddziału oraz jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych kapitanów. Unohana jest byłym prezydentem Klubu Ikebana. Jej wicekapitan była Isane Kotetsu. Jej prawdziwe imię brzmi . Dodatkowo, nosi tytuł pierwszego Kenpachiego. Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strona 19 Wygląd Unohana jest spokojna i bardzo przyjazna. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz długie czarne włosy. Splata je w warkocz na piersi. Nosi normalny mundur kapitana Shihakushō i haori, ale w odróżnieniu od innych nosi również obi. Ponad 100 lat temu, zamiast warkocza, wiązała włosy w koński ogon. W przeciwieństwie do większości Shinigami, Unohana nie nosi Zanpakutō przy pasie, lecz na wstędze przyczepionej do pochwy miecza lub daje go Isane. Na czas panowania pierwszej generacji Gotei 13, kiedy Unohana mogła pochwalić się tytułem pierwszego Kenpachiego, nosiła rozpuszczone włosy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 523, strony 11-16 Nad piersią ma podłużną bliznę; jest ona zazwyczaj niewidoczna, gdyż zasłania ją warkocz. Osobowość Unohana ma przyjazny i cierpliwy charakter, mówi bardzo spokojnie i opanowanie. Jest uprzejmą i troskliwą osobą, która zawsze używa form grzecznościowych kiedy z kimś rozmawia. Rzadko pokazuje negatywne emocje, takie jak nienawiść czy rozpacz. Chociaż, że jest bardzo spokojna, pokazuje innym, że nie należy jej nie doceniać, boją jej się nawet członkowie 11. Oddziału, jak i również jej dowódca - Kenpachi Zaraki. Także inni członkowie Gotei 13 okazują jej szacunek. Dawniej jej charakter był zupełnie inny. Przed założeniem Gotei 13 miała opinię "okropnej osoby". Była ona pierwszym kapitanem 11. Oddziału, i to właśnie dzięki niej ten oddział zawdzięcza swoją obecną po dziś dzień formę. Historia thumb|left|190px|Unohana raniona przez Zarakiego Unohana w przeszłości nazywała się Yachiru i posiadała tytuł pierwszego Kenpachiego. Unohana przeszukiwała Rukongai w celu znalezienia godnego sobie przeciwnika. Niespodziewanie na górze trupów pojawił się młody chłopak, później znany jako Kenpachi Zaraki. Podczas walki oboje czuli płynącą z niej radość. Unohana pokonała młodzieńca, jednak na pamiątkę tego starcia pozostała jej blizna na szyi. Wówczas, stojąc nad rannym Zarakim, Yachiru wiedziała, że przeznaczone jest mu otrzymać imię "Kenpachi".Bleach manga; Rozdział 526, strona 17 Od tego czasu chłopak podświadomie ograniczał swoją moc, aby dopasować się do jej poziomu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 525, strony 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 525, strony 11-13 thumb|right|190px|Unohana zaskakuje [[Ukitake i Kyōraku swoją obecnością]] W pewnym czasie Tenjirō Kirinji nauczył ją wielu technik leczniczych, które wykorzystuje do dziś. Piastuje stanowisko kapitańskie od co najmniej 200 lat, wraz z Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku i Genryūsaiem Shigekunim Yamamoto. To czyni ją jedną z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13 pomimo młodzieńczego wyglądu. Ukitake odnosi się do niej "senpai", co oznacza zwrot do osoby starszej stażem i mającej więcej doświadczenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -108 strona 13 thumb|left|190px|Unohana podważa rozkaz Yamamoto Około 110 lat temu, Unohana wraz z resztą kapitanów uczestniczy na ceremonii inauguracji nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału. Unohana milczy gdy wszechkapitan przedstawia Kisuke Urahrę – nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału. Jej wicekapitanem w tym czasie był Seinosuke Yamada.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strona 7 9 lat później, Retsu jest obecna na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto, który postanowił powołać zespół dochodzeniowy aby odnaleźć zaginionych członków 9. Oddziału. Gdy wydał rozkazy pozostałym, polecił Unohanie przygotować się na pomoc ewentualnym ofiarom, jednak Retsu mu przerywa i pyta czy nie lepiej aby udała się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia aby udzielić pomocy medycznej bezpośrednio. Yamamoto stanowczo odpowiada, że póki sytuacja nie jest jasna nie mogą narażać głównych sił medycznych.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 7 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Unohana beszta [[Hanatarō]] Retsu Unohana pierwszy raz pojawia się podczas nadzwyczajnego posiedzenia kapitanów zwołanego przez Yamamoto. Jednak ona nie mówi nic w tej chwili i milczy przez kłótnie jej kolegów.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 82-83 Po sytuacji tajemniczego zabójstwa Aizena, Unohana potwierdza, że on naprawdę nie żyje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 109, strony 6-7 Później pojawia się po tym, gdy Hanatarō Yamada zostaje "złapany" przez Jūshirō Ukitake i zostaje on postawiony przed Unohaną na wyrok. Pomimo powodów wysuniętych przez Ukitake, ona twierdzi, że musi być uwięziony ze względu na fakt, że pomagał Ryoka rzekomo dokonać tylu rzeczy w Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 128, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Unohana wyjaśnia dlaczego [[Yamamoto okłamał Rukię]] Jako szef działu pomocy medycznej, udziela później pomocy Renjiemu po porażce z Byakuyą. Udaje jej się uratować Abarai od pewnej śmierci, a jednocześnie opóźniając jej przybycie na wzgórze Sōkyoku do egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Podczas gdy uczestniczy w egzekucji, Isane Kotetsu żałuje, że Yamamoto okłamał Rukię o uwolnieniu Ryoka, ale Unohana tłumaczy swojemu porucznikowi, że pomimo surowości takie kłamstwo pozwala Rukii, aby spokojnie umarła z myślą, że życie jej przyjaciół będzie oszczędzone.Bleach manga; Rozdział 149, strona 20 Po tym jak Ichigo Kurosaki pojawia się na miejscu i niszczy podstawy Sōkyoku, Suì-Fēng każe wszystkim wicekapitanom gonić uciekającego Renjiego z Rukią. Isane spogląda z troską na Unohanę, ona spokojnie każe jej iść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strony 1-11 thumb|left|190px|Unohana leczy [[Isane]] Wśród chaotycznego otoczenia, Ichigo rozpoczyna walkę z Byakuyą Kuchiki, reszta kapitanów obecnych na wzgórzu rozpoczyna własne walki. Isane po krótkim starciu z Ichigo budzi się na szczycie Minazuki, Zanpakutō Unohany, reszta poległych w tym starciu zostaje leczona wewnątrz Minazuki. Przylatują do siedziby 4. Oddziału, Minazuki zwraca leczonych przez nią wcześniej i zostaje ona zapieczętowana w Zanpakutō. Unohana wzywa swoich podwładnych i prosi Kotetsu by poszła z nią do Centrali 46.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 3-7 thumb|right|190px|Isane próbuje zatrzymać [[Aizena]] Po przyjściu do 46 Central, Unohana wraz z Kotetsu spotykają Aizena z Ginem, Hitsugayę i ranną Hinamori. Rozmawia z Aizenem o jego fałszywym ciele i jego upozorowanej śmierci. Aizen tłumaczy jej, że nie było to fałszywe ciało, tylko hipnoza wywołana przez jego Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen pokonuje Hitsugayę, wraz z Ginem i Kaname przemieszczają się na Wzgórze Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 6-18 Unohana natychmiast rozkazuje Isane, aby dowiedziała się o jego dokładnej lokalizacji, a potem informuje wszystkich o zdradzie Aizena, w tym Ryoka. Podejmuje kroki do uzdrowienia Hitsugayi i Momo Hinamori, ponieważ oboje byli śmiertelnie ranni przez Aizena przed jej przybyciem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strony 6-14 thumb|left|190px|Unohana przybywa na [[Wzgórze Sōkyoku po ucieczce Aizena]] Po upewnieniu się, że ich stan jest stabilny, zostawia resztę Isane i sama leci na Minazukim na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Oznajmia Yasochice Iemurze, że Ryoka nie potrzebują ich pomocy, a następnie siada obok Byakuyi i delikatnie go beszta za odniesione rany. Wedle życzenia rannego, dopuszcza do niego Rukię, a sama odchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 178-179 Tydzień po rebelii Aizena, Unohana powstrzymuje dwóch mężczyzn z 11. Oddziału sprzed robieniem zamieszek w koszarach 4. Oddziału. Bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać Tōshirō do rozmowy z Momo, która wciąż nie wyleczyła swoich ran.Bleach manga; Rozdział 180, strony 3-5 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|Unohana bada Shinigami kontrolowanego przez Ritz Unohana jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Wszechkapitana Yamamoto, aby omówić inwazję Bount, na której nakazał zabić ich. Bleach anime, Odcinek 92 Kiedy Bount przemieszczają się po Seireitei, Mabashi wykorzystuje Rizt, aby zawładnąć Shinigami i doprowadzić do zamieszania. Wiele osób, które posiadały w sobie lalkę Bount zostało sprowadzonych do 4. Oddziału w celu ich usunięcia. Jednak Retsu nie wie jak usunąć wszczepione lalki, wydaje rozkaz wszystkim, aby unieruchomili Shinigami, którzy są kontrolowani. Kiedy Mabashi zostaje pokonany przez Suì-Fēng, wszyscy Shinigami wracają do normy. Unohana wyraża ulgę, że ktoś pokonał lalkę Bount.Bleach anime, Odcinek 100 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Unohana i Kotetsu zaskakują Exequias swoją obecnością Unohana i Isane pojawiają się wraz z kapitanem Kenpachim Zarakim, Mayurim Kurotsuchim i Byakuyą Kuchiki w Las Noches po gigantycznej bitwie stoczonej pomiędzy Ichigo i Grimmjowem. Jej przybycie skutecznie zatrzymuje Exequias, którzy powstrzymują się od zrobienia dalszej szkody Sado, lider grupy spokojnie rozkazuje się wycofać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 298, strony 13-16 Zatrzymuje Isane od ataku, mówiąc jej, że ich zadaniem jest leczenie rannych, a nie wszczynanie kolejnych walk.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strona 2 Przystępuje do leczenia ran Chada i jego przeciwnika, Gantenbainne'a Mosquedy, i wysyła Isane do miejsca gdzie znajduje się Byakuya, ponieważ wyczuwa, że coś nie tak jest z Hanatarō, który został wysłany by wspomóc kapitana Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 302, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura Unohana pojawia się wraz z Mayurim i oznajmia Ichigo, że może dostać się do Karakury za pomocą Garganty. Proponuje Kurosakiemu towarzyszenie podczas drogi, mówiąc Mayuriemu, że wierzy w jego umiejętności, i dodaje, że w przypadku gdyby coś się nie powiodło, Kisuke Urahara byłby rozczarowany, czym oczywiście irytuje kapitana Kurotsuchiego. Przed opuszczeniem Hueco Mundo, poleca Isane zostać na polu bitwy i wspomagać rannych w Las Noches.Bleach manga; Rozdział 380, strony 15-16 thumb|right|190px|Unohana wchodzi do Garganty Kiedy Mayuri i Nemu otwierają Gargantę, Ichigo skacze z Unohaną i ruszają w kierunku Karakury. Podczas ich podróży, kiedy Unohana dowiedziała się, że Aizen pokonał go bez użycia Shikai, wyraźnie jej ulżyło. Następnie informuje go, że jest on jedynym, który może stanąć przeciwko Aizenowi, bo nie widział jego Shikai. Mówi, że jego zaletą, nie tylko jest to, że jego Reiatsu jest poziomu kapitana, ale także, że nie widział Shikai Aizena, co może przesądzić o losie wojny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 381, strony 15-16 Ichigo dziękuje jej i mówi, że pokona Aizena. thumb|left|190px|Unohana umacnia ścieżkę Unohana zauważa, że ścieżka stworzona z Reiatsu Kurosakiego jest krucha i słaba, więc proponuje aby to ona szła przodem. Ichigo protestuje, mówiąc, że to niepotrzebne, jednak ulega po ponownej przeraźliwej prośbie. Ichigo od razu zauważa zmianę; jest pod wrażeniem, że tak wygląda ścieżka z kapitańskiego Reiatsu i uświadamia sobie jaka dzieli ich różnica. Retsu pyta chłopaka co ma na myśli, twierdząc, że jego Reiatsu jest mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Zauważa również, że jego rany są już uleczone, więc prawdopodobnie jego Reiatsu jest nierówne i nie pasuje do tego typu zadań. Ichigo zaprzecza i tłumaczy, że gdyby jego Reiatsu było pełne, zrobiłby to zdecydowanie lepiej. Chłopak wyjaśnia, że ubranie też jest częścią jego Bankai i informuje o ilości pozostałej energii, a podczas leczenia przez Orihime Inoue uzdrowił tylko swoje rany, ponieważ przywracanie Reiatsu trwa o wiele dłużej, a w tym wypadku czas jest bardzo istotny. thumb|right|190px|Unohana oferuje [[Ichigo przywrócenie Reiatsu]] Unohana nie dowierza, że to jedynie połowa mocy Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Proponuje aby Kurosaki znowu szedł przodem, a ona w tym czasie zajmie się przywracaniem jego Reiatsu. Ichigo pyta czy to w ogóle możliwe, co skłania Retsu do wyjaśnień, że podczas uzdrawiania Kidō Reiatsu jest odnawiane jako pierwsze. Uświadamia sobie, że chłopak może być asem Soul Society w walce z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|[[Shinji Hirako|Shinji dziękuje Unohanie]] Później dostaje się do Świata Żywych i udaje się na miejsce, gdzie znajdują się Hachi i Hiyori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 9 Po zakończeniu leczenia Hiyori mówi Visoredom, że na razie powinno być w porządku. Lisa pyta, czy to oznacza, że ona mogłaby tego nie przeżyć. Unohana wyjaśnia, że uzdrowienie przez Kidō nie różni się od medycyny. To czy ona przeżyje zależy od niej samej. Gdy zaczyna odchodzić Shinji dziękuje jej. Unohana zatrzymuje się i pyta go, dlaczego on jej dziękuje, nie wymaga ona podziękowań od swoich przyjaciół. Shinji odpowiada, że nigdy nie mówili, że są jej przyjaciółmi, później poprawia, że Hiyori prawdopodobnie by tak powiedziała i dziękuje jej jeszcze raz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 3-6 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Unohana bada rannego [[Sasakibe]] Unohana, wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami, zostaje wezwana na Wzgórze Sōkyoku przez Muramasę, kiedy to dusze Zanpakutō uwalniają się spod kontroli właścicieli i wszczynają rebelię. Retsu rozkazuje Isane by uleczyła wicekapitana Sasakibe, który został zraniony przez uwolniony Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Unohana mówi [[Mayuriemu, że posiada antidotum na jego truciznę Bankai]] Wraz ze swoją wicekapitan odwiedza Nemu na prośbę Mayuriego, aby wspólnie ustalić przyczynę buntu Zanpakutō. Potem, wraz z Kyōraku i Ukitake wykorzystują baraki 4. Oddziału aby zaplanować strategie. Kiedy Renji i Ichigo pojawiają się przed trójką kapitanów ogłaszając, że odzyskali swoje Zanpakutō, zdają sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem aby odzyskać swoje Zanpakutō jest pokonanie go w walce.Bleach anime; Odcinek 237 Po tym jak zbuntowane dusze Zanpakutō atakują koszary 6. Oddziału, Unohana pojawia się wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi aby uleczyć rannych. Wdaje się w małą rywalizację z kapitanem Kurotsuchim, ze względu na to, że przeanalizowała truciznę jego Bankai i opracowała antidotum. Jest obecna gdy Suì-Fēng i Yoruichi Shihōin oznajmią, że znają miejsce pobytu wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Odcinek 245 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Unohana doradza, że to może być sprawka [[Tōjū]] Po chaosie związanych z Muramasą, Retsu wraz z Kyōraku i Ukitake zajmuje się odbudową Seireitei. Nadal zajmuje się leczeniem rannych w wyniku buntu Zanpakutō. Niedługo po tym, przegląda raporty o tajemniczych Tōjū. W trakcie przeglądania jednego z raportów, Isane Kotetsu i Nanao Ise informują kapitanów, że z koszarów giną różne przedmioty. Hanatarō Yamada informuje, że zniknęły również kury nad którymi sprawował opiekę. Zauważają, że złodziej pozostawił ślady prowadzące do podziemnych kanałów. Podejrzewając, że to robota Tōjū, kapitanowie wysyłają Nanao, Hanatarō i Ikkaku wraz z Hōzukimaru aby zbadali sprawę w podziemiach (podczas gdy potajemnie ma na nich oko Akon z SRT).Bleach anime; Odcinek 259 thumb|left|190px|Biurko Unohany wciąż przepełnione raportami Grupa powraca i oznajmia śmierć Tōjū. Wskazują również, że Hisagomaru był jednym ze złodziejaszków okradających 4. Oddział. Hisagomaru wyjaśnił, że został zmaterializowany przez Muramasę, ale żałował tej decyzji i chciał powrócić do swojego mistrza, czego oczywiście nie był w stanie zrobić. Pomyślał, że mistrz go odrzucił i postanowił wieść samotne życie w kanałach, jednak samotność zbyt mu doskwierała, więc postanowił ukraść kury dla towarzystwa. Kyōraku pyta gdzie teraz znajduje się Hisagomaru. Hanatarō opowiada, że podczas drogi powrotnej rozdzielili się i Hisagomaru znów się zgubił. Unohana pojawia się później wraz z Minazukim i wieloma oficerami Gotei 13 w towarzystwie swoich Zanpakutō, aby powstrzymać Zabimaru i Senbonzakurę przypadkowo niszczących Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii.Bleach anime; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Unohana jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto w sprawie zaginięć w Dangai. Wysłuchuje raportu Mayuriego na temat istnieniu czasowej luki w Dangai, która ciągle się rozwija i może zatrzymać ich możliwości ingerowania w Świat Ludzi. Unohana pyta czy istnieje sposób aby to powstrzymać, na co Mayuri odpowiada, że muszą bezzwłocznie rozpocząć badania i znaleźć tego przyczynę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 Kiedy spaceruje wraz z Isane obok Senkaimon, jej wicekapitan mówi, że wyczuwa małe wahania Reiatsu. Unohana mówi jej by przestała i stwierdza, że potrzebują więcej czasu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 318 Kiedy Kyōraku zostaje zatrzymany, a Ukitake próbuje przekonać Centralę 46 do swoich racji, Unohana radzi aby nie obwiniać ich zbyt surowo, zwłaszcza dlatego, że wszystkie dowody wskazują na Kyōraku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 322 thumb|right|190px|Unohana i Isane w [[SRT]] Unohana udaje się wraz z Isane do Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, gdzie stwierdza, że niektóre dane zostały zmienion i powątpiewa, że to sprawka Kyōraku. Informuje Isane, że była w Daireishokairō i najprawdopodobniej osoba odpowiedzialna za te incydenty nie jest zwykłym Shinigamim. Pojawia się wtedy Kagerōza Inaba i chwali Unohanę za bystry umysł, ale stwierdza, że będzie musiała poczekać aby dowiedzieć się jakie ma motywy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 323 Kiedy inni kapitanowie z powodzeniem przechodzą przez Dangai, Isane atakuje Inabę, który ucieka do podziemnego magazynu. Potem, po porażce Reigai Kenpachiego, Unohana mówi do Kagerōzy, że zlekceważył ich siły, ale ten zarzuca jej to samo. Towarzysząca jej Isane okazuje się być Reigai, a po chwili pojawia się Reigai jej samej. Inaba pyta Unohany co zamierza zrobić w tej sytuacji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 324 thumb|left|190px|Unohana powstrzymuje Yamamoto od dalszej walki Unohana od razu atakuje swojego odpowiednika przy pomocy Bakudō 62. Hyapporankan, jednak Reigai niszczy lecące słupy przy użyciu Bakudō 63. Sajo Sabaku i uderza Hadō 88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō i zaskakuje zgromadzonych, że użyła zaklęcia tego poziomu bez inkantacji. Retsu odpiera ten atak używając Bakudō 81. Dankū. Gdy tworzy się chmura dymu, Unohana ucieka.Bleach anime; Odcinek 325 Potem, znajduje Yamamoto wycieńczonego walką z Reigai Kyōraku i Ukitake. Powstrzymuje go od dalszych walk, a potem przystępuje do leczenia. Renji przybywa zdać raport, a Yamamoto wydaje rozkaz by się przegrupować i uderzyć w armię Kagerōzy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 330''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Unohana informuje [[Renjiego i Rukię o stanie Yamamoto]] Później, Unohana podąża za Yamamoto do Świata Żywych by tam wspomóc sojuszników. Retsu znajduje tam swój odpowiednik Reigai i unieszkodliwia ją za pomocą Sajō Sabaku. Przygląda się jak Yamamoto staje do walki z wrogami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 333 Po walce, Unohana zajmuje się ranami Yamamoto w tymczasowej bazie. Mówi Renjiemu i Rukii, że choć jego stan jest stabilny, na chwilę obecną wszechkapitan nie będzie mógł walczyć. Abarai nalega by teraz zaatakować, kiedy Inaba jest osłabiony, ale Unohana jest zdecydowanie przeciwna tak lekkomyślnemu zachowaniu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 335 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Kiedy na zebraniu kapitanów przychodzi Kisuke Urahara, który prosi o pomoc w przywróceniu mocy Ichigo, Yamamoto się zgadza. Unohana protestuje i mówi, że to wbrew zasadom, po czym Yamamoto mówi, że Kurosaki uratował ich kiedyś, a teraz oni muszą uratować jego, nawet niezgodnie z zasadami, po czym karze kapitanom i porucznikom przekazać swojego Reiatsu w miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 13-15 Jakiś czas później, jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów kiedy Ichigo przychodzi by odzyskać ciało Ginjō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 11-12 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Unohana jest obecna na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|right|190px|Retsu dostrzega efekty aktywacji [[Zanka no Tachi|Bankai Genryūsaia]] Kiedy Vandenreich zaatakowało Soul Society, Unohana została poinformowana przez Rangiku Matsumoto przy pomocy Tenteikūry, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Retsu zauważa, że poza 10. Oddziałem, zapewne zostało skradzione Bankai kapitanów drugiego, szóstego i siódmego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 6-7 Po tym jak Yamamoto aktywuje Bankai, Unohana zauważa, że woda we wszystkich wazonach wyparowała. Isane pyta się jej, co się stało, bo nagle poczuła że jej skóra robi się strasznie sucha. Kapitan 4. Oddziału ironicznie zauważa, że jej wicekapitan wreszcie powiedziała coś naprawdę kobiecego, co wzbudza złość u podwładnej. Unohana spogląda w okno i mówi w myślach, żeby Yamamoto szybko zakończył tę walkę, bo inaczej jego własna moc zniszczy Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Unohana wypełnia ostatni rozkaz Yamamoto Kiedy ograniczone przez Schatten Bereich oddziały Vandenreich zmuszone są do odwrotu, do 4. Oddziału masowo zaczynają przybywać ranni Shinigami. Retsu w milczeniu spogląda przez mokre od deszczu okno. Stojąca w drzwiach Kotetsu zauważa, że do tej pory nie został przywieziony do nich ani jeden poszkodowany. Dziewczyna zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy polecenie Unohany, aby pozostać w budynku było aby na pewno słusznym posunięciem. Isane wierzy, że dzięki temu udałoby się uratować więcej ludzi, jednak zostaje sprostowana przez Retsu, która tłumaczy, że bardzo łatwo dać zawładnąć nad sobą niepokojowi, wyjść i zwyczajnie dać się zabić. Nazywa postawę swojej wicekapitan powierzchowną. Kotetsu przez łzy przeprasza swoją panią, uświadamiając sobie, że głupio postąpiła myśląc w ten sposób, a sama Unohana na pewno o wiele bardziej pragnęła pomóc innym niż ona. Kapitan 4. Oddziału tłumaczy wówczas, że nie ma powodu do płaczu, a zasada "Choćby nie wiem co miło się dziać, nie możecie opuszczać budynku" była ostatnim poleceniem, jakie wydał wszechkapitan Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 1-3 Potem, jest obecna wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Strażą Królewską.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Po chwili podchodzi do niej jeden z członków Gwardii Królewskiej, który okazuje się jej nauczycielem w przeszłości. Pyta ją czy nadal używa technik leczniczych, których ją nauczył, na co Retsu oczywiście przytakuje. Niespodziewanie rozmowę przerywa mu inny członek Straży mówiąc, że mają dużo do pogadania, ale nie mają zbytnio czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 6-7 Gdy Senjumaru Shutara zamierza zabrać Byakuyę, Rukię i Renjiego, Unohana mówi, że może być to dla nich niebezpieczne. Jej były mentor odpowiada, że właśnie dlatego ich zabierają. Wyjaśnia, że z taką mocą Retsu nie będzie w stanie ich całkowicie wyleczyć, a Byakuya może nawet zginąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 14-15 [[Plik:R520 Pierwszy Kenpachi.png|thumb|right|190px|Retsu nazwana przez Shunsuia "Pierwszym Kenpachim"]] Podczas kolejnego zebrania Najwyższej Komnaty 46, gdzie obradujący spotkali się z nowym wszechkapitanem, Kyōraku Shunsuiem, Retsu pojawia się, kiedy mężczyźnie udaje się przekonać radę w sprawie nauczenia Zarakiego "sztuki zabijania". Nowy kapitan 1. Oddziału kwestię nauki powierza Unohanie, nazywając ją "Pierwszym Kenpachim, Yachiru Unohaną".Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strony 17-18 Podczas gdy Ichigo i Abarai mierzyli się z Asauchi, Unohana konfrontuje się z Zarakim Kenpachim w najniższym poziomie podziemnego więzienia Soul Society - Muken. Początkowo kobieta pozostaje w cieniu i jedynie rozmawia z kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Podczas dyskusji, kobieta wspomina, że gdyby nie rozkaz nowego wszechkapitana, nie mieliby prawa postawić stopy w takim miejscu. Zaraki wyśmiewa ją, krzycząc, że gdyby roztrzaskiwanie czaszek nie było ich pracą, okrzyknięci zostaliby przestępcami, których właśnie w takim miejscu się zamyka. Wywołuje to uśmiech na twarzy Retsu. Jak się okazuje, rozplotła również warkocz, zbliżając się do swojego wizerunku z czasów młodości. thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi kontra Kenpachi Widoczna jest zmiana w podejściu Unohany; jej język wydaje się być bardziej szorstki. W dalszym toku rozmowy 11. Kenpachi wspomina o konieczności wzajemnego wyprucia flaków i podrzynania gardeł. Yachiru przyrównuje to do "wiecznego, rozkosznego nieba", jednak po chwili otwarcie wskazuje, że wolałaby, żeby Zaraki milczał, gdyż za każdym razem, kiedy otwiera usta "jedyna zadana jej rana krzyczy jego imię". Wówczas pierwszy raz ukazana zostaje blizna nad piersią Retsu, która zazwyczaj zasłonięta była jej warkoczem. Walka rozpoczyna się, a dwoje Kenpachich po raz pierwszy krzyżuje ze sobą miecze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 523, strony 8-15 i 17 Zaraki natychmiastowo naciera na Unohanę, jednak pani kapitan bez większego wysiłku unika ataków, a nawet zostaje kilkakrotnie go rani. Unohana pochwala fakt, że zdjął opaskę zanim tu przyszedł, jednak oznacza to też, że to wszystko na co go stać. Po kolejnej serii ciosów pierwsza Kenpachi stwierdza, że walka jedną ręką nie pozwala odczuć całkowitej przyjemności walki. Zaraki odpowiada, że tamta używa tanich sztuczek aby zranić i dodaje, że bardzo się zmieniła od czasów gdy ją podziwiał. Unohana karci go za używanie takich słów w walce na śmierć i życie, po czym wyjaśnia, że to nie ona się zmieniła, a podczas ich ostatniej walki nie miała szans by użyć swoich sztuczek. Zaraki wyznaje, że cały czas chciał jej dorównać i zadaje sobie pytanie czy teraz umrze nie będąc zdolnym jej pokonać. Niespodziewanie wydaje mu się, że jego gardło zostaje przebite mieczem. Zaraki stwierdza, że nie ma czasu na myślenie jak to się stało; teraz musi skupić się na walce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 524, strony 4-17 thumb|right|190px|Zaraki przebija Retsu kataną Podczas walki, Unohana stwierdza, że Zaraki podświadomie blokuje swoją moc i siłę. Podczas ich pierwszej walki oboje mogli poczuć płynącą z niej radość, jednak koniec końców Unohana okazała się słabsza. Aby nie stracić szansy by znów nacieszyć się walką, Zaraki podświadomie dopasowywał się do jej poziomu; stawał się słabszy. Dlatego postanawia zabić go setki, a nawet tysiące razy, a potem uleczyć dopóki jej nie przewyższy i nie będzie piął się wyżej. W tym momencie Zaraki przecina jej klatkę piersiową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 525, strony 8-17 Po druzgocącym ciosie, Unohana ujawnia, że nauczyła się leczyć siebie aby jeszcze bardziej przedłużyć swoje walki. Po zniwelowaniu ran uwalnia Bankai i rozpoczyna atak na Zarakiego. Kiedy zostaje przez niego obezwładniona, Retsu wraca pamięcią do ich pierwszej walki, gdy uznała go za godnego noszenia tytułu "Kenpachi'. Widząc uwolniony potencjał Zarakiego, Unohana uśmiecha się i zostaje przebita jego mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 526 Z uśmiechem na twarzy chwali Zarakiego i wypuszcza z rąk swoją katanę. Kenpachi nie dowierza, że to już naprawdę koniec i krzyczy jak dziecko, aby Retsu jeszcze nie umierała. Unohana w myślach pyta go czemu jest smutny; przecież odkrył swą prawdziwą siłę, dzięki której ją pokonał. Stwierdza, że pewnie następne walki będą dla niego jedynie banalnymi gierkami, jednak ma teraz wrogów, których musi pokonać. A co ważniejsze, ma swojego partnera, który właśnie się obudził. Zanpakutō Retsu zaczyna znikać, a pani kapitan mówi w myślach, że przekazuje mu wszystko co do tej pory było w jej posiadaniu, w tym tytuł Kenpachiego. Unohana umiera szczęśliwa, że spełniła swój obowiązek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 527, strony 2-8 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła ofensywna: 100 Siła defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 70 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła fizyczna: 90 Razem: 540/600Bleach Official Bootleg]] Mistrz leczenia: Unohana jest aktualnie jedynym znanym medykiem z tak rozległą wiedzą medyczną w Soul Society. Jest biegła w konwencjonalnych sposobach leczenia, ale też zna się na zielarstwie. Jej znajomość anatomii ludzkiego ciała jest na tyle duża, że podczas autopsji "Aizena", będąc pod wpływem jego doskonałej iluzji, zauważyła, iż nie jest to prawdziwe ciało, a już na pewno nie należy do kapitana Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 7-13 Potrafi leczyć nie tylko Shinigami (co nie powinno dziwić, ze względu na jej doświadczenie i umiejętności), ale również ludzi - Yasutora Sado, oraz Arrancarów - Gantenbainne Mosqueda.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strona 2 Mistrz Kidō: Jako jedna z najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych kapitanów, Unohana posiada zaawansowaną wiedzę na temat Kidō oraz przepływu energii duchowej. Jej wiedza i mistrzostwo w posługiwaniu się leczącym Kidō sprawiają, iż w tej dziedzinie nie ma sobie równych w Soul Society. Unohana jest świetnie obeznana z różnymi rodzajami Kidō; jest zdolna do użycia wysokopoziomowego Hadō i Bakudō takiego jak Hyapporankan czy Dankū bez wymawiania inkantacji. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jedna z najstarszych kapitanów w Gotei 13, Unohana posiada ogromną moc duchową. Mistrz walki mieczem: Specjalnością Unohany, jako byłego Kenpachiego jest walka mieczem, wliczając w to nadzwyczajną biegłość w kendō. Jej umiejętności w dziedzinie szermierki pozwalają jej bez problemu dotrzymać kroku Zarakiemu Kenpachiemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 523, strona 17 Ekspert Shunpo: Unohana na tyle wprawnie opanowała tą umiejętność, aby posiadać przeciętny dla kapitana poziom szybkości. Przenikliwy intelekt: Wraz ze swą powszechnie znaną umiejętnością leczenia, jest również zdolna do wykrycia najmniejszych nawet szczegółów. To pomaga jej podczas uzdrawiania. Potrafi wykryć anomalie i problemy, których słabszy uzdrowiciel by nie dostrzegł. Unikając badania, może wydedukować jakiej pomocy medycznej potrzebuje pacjent.Bleach manga; Rozdział 171, strony 7-13 Jest również wprawnym analitykiem, zdolnym do szybkiego określenia jak przeciwdziałać jakiejkolwiek dolegliwości pacjenta. Dzięki swym zdolnościom postrzegania, była w stanie wywnioskować, iż stworzona przez Aizena perfekcyjna iluzja ciała nie była prawdziwa, co więcej, dostrzegła nawet, że Sōsuke przygotowywał się do znacznie większego projektu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 299, strona 2 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie Minazuki jest odrobinę dłuższy niż tradycyjna katana, posiada czerwoną rękojeść. Unohana nie nosi swego Zanpakutō przy obi, zamiast tego korzysta z czerwonej wstęgi przyczepionej do pochwy miecza, bądź też daje je do noszenia swojej wicekapitan - Isane Kotetsu. thumb|right|190px|Unohana i Isane podróżują na Minazukim w formie Shikai * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca nie jest znana. Po uwolnieniu formy Shikai, Minazuki zmienia się w zieloną gazową substancję przed osiągnięciem ostatecznego kształtu jednookiej zielonej płaszczki. Minazuki jest w stanie latać, a nawet przewozić innych. Kiedy powraca do zapieczętowanej formy, znów staje się gazową substancją, która potem zamienia się w miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 2-4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Jest wystarczająco duży aby przewozić wiele osób na swoim grzbiecie. Wydaje się reagować na ustne polecenia, a podczas lądowania wysuwa małe kończyny. Główną zdolnością Minazukiego jest uzdrawianie. Kiedy ranni są przez niego połknięci i przechowywani w żołądku, poddawani są leczeniu przez kwasy żołądkowe zawierające silne leki i maści lecznicze. Na chwilę obecną wiadomo, że jest w stanie leczyć sześć osób naraz. Na komendę Unohany, wszyscy znajdujący się wewnątrz jej Zanpakutō zostają wypluci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Minazuki w formie Bankai * Bankai: : W formie Bankai, cały jej miecz pokrywa się dziwną substancją nieznanego pochodzenia. Ma ona możliwość rozpuszczania wszystkiego z czym wejdzie w kontakt. Również Unohana jest narażona na jego niszczycielską siłę, dlatego musiała opanować swoje Kidō leczące w bardzo zaawansowanym stopniu, aby nie zginąć od swojej własnej mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 526, strony 3-4 Występy w innych mediach Retsu nie jest grywalną postacią w większości gier wideo Bleacha. Można zagrać nią jedynie w Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, jednak nie jest tam walczącą postacią, wykorzystuje jedynie zdolności lecznicze, a także ofensywne Kidō, np. Shakkahō. Pojawia się również w filmach Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black, zwykle zajmuje się rannymi osobami. Ciekawostki * Unohana posiada dwie kolumny w Komunikacie Seireitei, Tis sezonu i Każdy zakamarek.Bleach Bootleg; Okładka Jacket Flap or Seireitei Bulletin Wydaje także rekomendacje dla sklepów ze słodyczami.Bleach Bootleg; strona 181 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:4. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Martwi en:Retsu Unohana